


Hunger

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Horror, bad-ass brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants something, Dean can feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewpub in 20 minutes.
> 
> The prompt was: Hungry Ghosts

Dean could feel it creeping over him trying to get inside, lifting at the hair on his head trying to push under his scalp, make it's way into his brain, suck him dry leave him a dead husk an empty hollowed shell.

The weight on his chest held him down pushed the breath from his lungs.  
The cold wet hands pressed at his throat trapping his voice down his throat.  
His legs made of lead his arms made of stone he could not move or call reach for Sam or save himself.

Sam. Where was Sam?

Dean cut his eyes to first one side then the other unable to move even his head. He saw nothing. Felt only cold hands and crushing weight.  
Cold and trapped and now alone. Dean felt terror creep up his spine trying to grab hold of him. Or maybe its was the hands of the ghost . The face shimmered in front of him the woman’s features pinched and small and angry.

“Feed me!” she whispered, pressing him down and moving in her small angry mouth full of crooked deadly teeth.

“I need more!” her cracked dry voice fluttered in his ear. Or maybe his mind he couldn’t tell.

She leaned in and Dean wanted only to turn his face away but couldn’t move. The edges of his vision started to wash out from lack of air and all he could do was close his eyes. He didn’t want to see where she would put that mouth.

“I need more!” she whispered again so much closer now.

A loud crack ripped through the edge of consciousness and a voice familiar and safe and _pissed_ bellowed “Well you can't have _him_!”

The hands on his throat fell away and Dean drew a breath.


End file.
